


Just an Accident

by Omotpees



Series: Bedwetting Yuri [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Accidents, Bed-Wetting, Canon Compliant, Comfort, Embarrassment, Fluff, Idk how to tag things, Omorashi, Wetting, how do you paragraphs, i think, idk thats what i was going for, im sorry, not sure if i got it right though, probably ooc af, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8971345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omotpees/pseuds/Omotpees
Summary: Yuuri wets the bed and Victor finds outSet the night before the Yuri vs Yuuri skate off





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first omo fic I've ever written and actually had the courage to post so please be gentle with criticism

He knew this would happen. With the competition merely hours away and so much to lose if he messes up even the slightest thing, there was no way he’d make it through the night. He knew that. However, a long day full of non-stop practicing had more than taken its toll on him. He should’ve known he wouldn’t be able to lie down for “just a few minutes” without completely passing out. Though, he was thankful someone had a least shut his door and turned off his light for him, even if that meant that he'd wake up at 2 am with an empty bladder and soaked sheets.  
  
Yuuri sighs, groggily tossing his covers off and prying himself out of bed to turn on the light. He groans as he sees the substantially large wet spot in the center, remembering how he’d taken the plastic sheet underneath off only a few nights before Victor arrived (he was very diligent about wearing protection to bed, so the extra safety precaution wasn't a necessity at the time); now knowing it meant that his mattress was soaked too. Well, too late now. He glances down at the damage done to his pants. He’s thoroughly soaked; stain covering the bottom of his shirt and spreading all the way down to a little past his knees. Yeah, no way he’s hiding that. Whatever, he can change into clean clothes after he throws the sheets in the washer and showers. No one’s awake, so he should be able to sneak around outside the door without anyone noticing. With another frustrated sigh, he gets to work stripping the sheets and flipping the mattress. The faster he gets this over with the faster he can get back to sleep. He's going to need it if he wants to stand a chance tomorrow.  Once the bed’s taken care of, he picks up the soiled sheets and walks to the door, hesitating to open it. Maybe he should change before he leaves the room, after all, he would probably die if someone saw him like this; especially Victor. He thinks it over once more before deciding against it. It’s easier to just strip the dirty clothes to shower and then put clean ones on. No point in dirtying an extra outfit just to walk to the laundry room and bathroom when no one should even be awake, right?  
  
Despite his rationalization, his hand still trembles a little as he opens the door and steps out, soiled sheets bundled in his arms. As he hurriedly walks down the hall, his mind races with paranoid “what-ifs” that he prays never become a reality. As he passes Victor’s room, he subconsciously holds his breath, silently pleading to any omnipotent being that he won’t hear him. God, if his idol found out about this he would probably die of embarrassment on the spot. He tries not to think of it, instead hurrying even faster towards the safety of the laundry room.  
  
Victor lies awake, staring at the ceiling of his dark room as Maccachin’s soft snores mock his restlessness.  He's tried to sleep, he really has, but with his mind obsessively contemplating each of his potential fates, rest just doesn’t seem attainable tonight.  He lies in silence, envying Maccachin's peaceful sleep until he hears soft footsteps rushing down the hall outside his door.  Without a second thought, he’s up cautiously sliding his door open to find out who else could possibly be awake and this hour.  
  
“Yuuri?” Victor all but whispers, stepping out into the hall after the familiar silhouette. Yuuri freezes, heart nearly stopping as his worst nightmare becomes a reality. Yuuri's sudden tension sets off red flags in Victor's mind; something's definitely wrong. “Are you okay?  Is something wrong?” He asks worriedly as he approaches Yuuri, who nervously turns his head to look at him. “Why are you up this late? Is everything alright?” Victor continues, quickly looking him over and noticing that he’s holding something rather large.  “And what are you holding?”

The fear that flashes in Yuuri’s eyes after the last question is unmistakable and as he quickly turns to block Victor’s view of the sheets it becomes blatantly obvious that he's trying to hide something. "Y-yeah I’m fine it’s nothing it’s nothing, just some uhh laundry I had on my floor that I figured I’d drop in the wash since I was going by it anyway on my way to get water so uhh yeah I’m really thirsty so I’m going to go now okay? Alright I’ll see you tomorrow goodnight Victor!” Yuuri rambles, frantically rushing down the hall the moment he stops spewing everything that comes to mind. He prays that Victor believes his awful lie and returns to his room without question, knowing all too well that it's highly unlikely.

“Yuuri, wait.” Victor says, grabbing Yuuri’s shoulder and stopping him in his tracks. Yuuri yelps softly in surprise, beginning to tremble with anxiety as Victor tugs at his shoulder, a gentle hint to turn and face him. Yuuri doesn’t budge.  Victor sighs , “Yuuri, it’s alright, whatever it is I'm sure it's okay.” Victor reassures, voice gentle and full of concern. He slowly walks to Yuuri’s front, noticing how quickly his head drops. Yuuri fights back tears as his body refuses to move, his mind screaming to hide the wet spot on his pants or run or do _something_. But instead all he manages is to lower his head in shame and hug the bundle of sheets closer as Victor finally gets a good look at him.

They stand in silence for a moment, Victor worriedly checking him over and Yuuri shaking with fear as Victor comes closer to finding out his most embarrassing secret. As Victor’s eyes make their way below the bundle of sheets that Yuuri is so desperately clinging to, he notices the dark patch that’s spread down his legs, just past where the bundle covers. Oh. _Ohh_ …

He pauses for a moment before softly speaking again. “Yuuri..? Did you-” he starts, only to be cut off by a strangled sob. Yuuri’s body jolts with the force, tears streaming down his face as he tries in vain to regain composure. Victor knows. Oh God he knows. Even if he does skate better than Yurio, there’s no way in hell Victor's going to stay now. He probably thinks he’s disgusting and childish and-

“Yuuri it’s okay.” Victor’s gentle voice pierces through Yuuri’s racing thoughts, stopping them dead in their tracks. Yuuri lets out another sob, body trembling even worse than before. “Shhhh Yuuri it’s alright.” Victor rephrases, voice even softer than before as he gently brushes the hair out of Yuuri’s eyes. Yuuri shies away, hyperventilating as he desperately tries to calm himself down. “Shhhh Yuuri, Yuuri it was just an accident. It’s okay.  I don’t think any less of you for it.” Victor continues. Yuuri chokes back yet another sob. _God he doesn't deserve this.  He's disgusting he's pathetic he's immature. He's too old for this why is Victor being so understanding and kind?!_

He gives up on holding back as he lets out a strangled sob, hair inevitably falling back into his face. Victor hushes him again, slowly wrapping his arms around him and tracing soft circles in his back. “Shhh Yuuri it’s okay, you’re alright.” He comforts, “It was just an accident. It’s no big deal I promise.” Yuuri continues to cry into Victor’s shoulder, letting his comforting words and soothing voice reassure him until he stops trembling and his breathing returns to normal.

After Yuuri’s calmed down a bit, Victor pulls back and slides his hands to his shoulders, giving him a gentle smile when he meets his eyes. “Now you go get cleaned up, and I’ll take care of these, okay?” He suggests, slowly reaching for the soiled sheets. “N-no it’s fine, I can take care of it.” Yuuri nearly whispers, not trusting his voice to stay steady if he dares to speak any louder. “Yuuri, you need to get back to sleep soon. I’m looking forward to the tastiest pork cutlet bowl I’ve ever seen tomorrow. I’d hate for it to be ruined because you just happened to do this on a night when you need the rest. So please, let me help.” Victor insists. Yuuri takes a moment to process everything. So Victor really doesn’t see him any differently now? He’s still looking forward to his Eros program tomorrow? He thinks this it’s just a coincidence that this happened tonight? That this isn’t something that always happens when he’s stressed?

Yuuri reluctantly hands him the sheets, deciding to not correct him on his assumption. Enough has happened for one night, he’ll cross that bridge when he comes to it.

As Victor takes the sheets, he tries not to stare at the large wet stain covering a good portion of Yuuri’s stomach and pants that the bundle that had been hiding. He must’ve really had to go when he fell asleep and was so exhausted he didn’t wake up to take care of it. Everyone has their limits, after all.

“Now while you go get cleaned up I’ll take care of your bed so you can get right back to sleep and become the sexiest pork cutlet bowl I’ve ever seen.” Victor promises with a smile. Yuuri can't help but give a soft smile in return before turning to get clean clothes from his room. He stops a moment to look back a Victor. “I’ll become the sexiest pork cutlet bowl the world has ever seen.” He smirks.  
Victor watches him walk away, eyes wide with surprise for a moment before his face relaxes into a soft, loving gaze. With that, he turns to fulfill his promise, hoping Yuuri will do the same.


End file.
